Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski, voiced by Matt Stone, is one of the four main characters of South Park, along with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. Character Kyle wears a green ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens. Underneath his hat, he has a bright red Jewfro, a hairstyle he seems to resent. This was first shown in "How to Eat with Your Butt"; he is seen without his hat in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", "South Park is Gay!", "Quest for Ratings", "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", "The Losing Edge", "Elementary School Musical", "W.T.F.", "It's a Jersey Thing", and the Coon and Friends arc (as his vigilante alter ego The Human Kite). His hair is a nod to Matt Stone's (his creator) old hairstyle, as well as his character in "Cannibal! The Musical". In several episodes, he has appeared in different outfits other than his, such as in "Margaritaville", when Randy Marsh recommended that the townspeople wear bedsheets instead of normal clothes (and riding llamas, amongst other things) to propitiate the economy's anger, Kyle wore a red bedsheet in the form of a robe. Also, on several occasions, he has altered his Jewfro stylishly, as shown in "South Park is Gay!" (when he briefly followed the metrosexual fad), "Elementary School Musical" (in the style of Corbin Bleu), and in "It's a Jersey Thing" (whenever he transforms into a Jerseyite). In the episode "Free Willzyx", a photorealistic image of him is drawn by the police (along with the other boys); his mother, Sheila Broflovski, comments that it's "kind of a bad drawing". In "The List", Kyle was voted the ugliest boy in class out of the sixteen students attending the class. This shakes Kyle's confidence; he stoops down to the level of the ugly misfit kids at school, who constantly talk about burning the school down. Eventually, it was revealed that the list was the result of a corrupt compromise, technically relieving Kyle of his status as ugliest kid. Kyle's appearance was drastically different in the original Christmas short: instead of his orange jacket, he wore a green one, and instead of an ushanka, he wore a yellow baseball cap. Other Info Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, generally being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in season 5 (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably his temper shortened considerably. Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset And He Also Has Short Temper Same As Cartman And Is Caught In A Feud With Cartman. For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by control of emotions, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. As a result, this has happened at least twice (South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. Kyle has a wide imagination and is easily the most compassionate of the boys, despite his short patience. He also is known to be the smartest of the four (being described as a grade A student on one occasion) and even though he sometimes puts his own emotions before common sense, he usually manages to find logical solutions to problems - solutions which are often ignored in favour of something ridiculous (Cartman's "psychic abilities", for example - although Kyle did manage to offer his solution through his own equally fraudulent "psychic abilities" ("Cartman's Incredible Gift")). This is yet another thing that annoys Kyle. Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Matt Stone Category:Emma parker Category:Boys